


Причина

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Gen, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: как хочется сдохнуть, / но как же я сдохну, / ведь ждет меня море / – море работы (с)
Kudos: 3





	Причина

**Author's Note:**

> В оригинальной версии этот текст называет "Raison d'être".

Это было ранней весной: сапоги утопали в непросыхающей грязи, сухие ветра трепали волосы, и над черными полями тянулся тонкий, едва ощутимый запах молодой зелени, которая только-только собиралась проклевываться.

Заказ пришел из западных земель. Эрмита сказал: поди-ка, милая, к селению Тишан у Великой реки, что на полпути между горами и побережьем. Там встретишь трех соратниц, рангом повыше и пониже. По слухам, в лесах живет огромное чудовище, жрет местных — соображаешь, кто бы это мог оказаться?

Галатея быстро соображала — как хорошая дочь, разобравшаяся, откуда берутся дети, по поведению животных и перешептыванию взрослых. Не изводящая родителей неудобными вопросами — Эрмите так и не пришлось просвещать ее насчет «пробудившихся».

Ветер норовил сорвать с плеч забрызганный грязью плащ, обувь по щиколотку изгваздалась в земле. Такой вот лахудрой Галатея, Номер Одиннадцать, впервые предстала пред ясные очи Офелии, тогдашней Номер Семь.

***

Встреча отряда состоялась в заброшенном амбаре за городком.

— Ух, какие мы крепкие, — восхищенно сказала Офелия, потыкав пальцем в могучий бицепс Номера Двадцать Шесть. — «Пробудившиеся» любят таких сочненьких.

Девка, задравшая было нос, ошарашенно посмотрела на командира — и, оценив ее широкую улыбку, сочла за лучшее промолчать.

— А здесь налицо дисциплина и собранность, — продолжила Офелия, перейдя к Номеру Двадцать. Девчонка добралась к месту сбора первой и успела уже привести себя в порядок и почиститься. — Надеюсь, ты хороша не только в организованном отступлении.

И Офелия дружески шлепнула Номер Двадцать открытой ладонью по плечу.

— А это, — начала Офелия, подходя к Галатее и уже протягивая к ней руку, — это у нас, похоже…  
— Командир, — с любезнейшей улыбкой перебила Галатея, уворачиваясь от прикосновения, — только тронь меня. Я тебе грабли повыдергиваю нахрен, будешь ножками воевать.

Огромная Номер Двадцать Шесть ахнула. Улыбка Офелии сделалась еще шире. Командир отскочила на пару шагов, расхохоталась и хлопнула в ладоши, как девочка, которой на ярмарке купили петушка на палочке. Кончик белоснежной косы взвился у Офелии за спиной.

— Ох, боец! — воскликнула она восхищенно. — Я искренне надеюсь, что в этой битве выживешь именно ты!

Кто-то из воительниц облегченно вздохнул, Офелия снова рассмеялась и скомандовала немедленное выступление в сторону предполагаемой дислокации врага. А Галатея все стояла, любезно улыбалась, и думала о том, чего никто, кроме нее, не заметил: все время разговора Офелия концентрировала йоки в правой руке, словно в любой миг была готова проломить соратнице голову.

***

На опушке леса Офелия приказала развести костер. Темнело, небо затянуло тучами, и соваться в потемках в незнакомый бор в самом деле было сущей глупостью. Но — костер? Чтобы было видно издали каждой зубастой твари о семи хвостах и каждому охочему до чужого добра бродяге?

Галатея понаблюдала, как младшие Номера с оглушительным хрустом ломают ветки, разводят огонь, а потом срубила с ближайшей елки огромную «лапу», приволокла ее к костру и села лицом к лесу. Заднице было мокро и колюче. Сумерки потихоньку становились непроглядной темнотой.

— А знаете ли вы, милые мои соратницы, — спросила Офелия, умостившись на коряге, — что сегодня День Мертвых и положено рассказывать друг другу страшные истории?  
— Командир, — неуверенно возразила Номер Двадцать Шесть, — так ведь март. День Мертвых…  
— Сегодня, — сказала Офелия с нажимом, скалясь до ушей. — Ты ставишь под сомнения мои слова?  
— Никак нет! — Номер Двадцать Шесть вскочила и вытянулась вдоль своего воткнутого в землю меча.  
— Вольно, боец, — командир махнула рукой, и девчонка вернулась на место. — Ну, раз вы не знаете ни одной истории, я начну.

Галатея сосредоточилась, «прощупывая» чащу. Нигде в обозримой близости не обнаружилось ни одной ауры, кроме их четверых. Что же, раз так, можно и послушать командирские бредни.

— Жила-была одна сильная воительница, — в свете огня лицо Офелии выглядело зловеще-серьезным. — Такая сильная, что никогда не пользовалась своей йоки. Ей давали много заданий, больше, чем другим, а она их всё выполняла и выполняла. Сегодня рубит йома, а завтра уже ловит «пробудившегося» в одиночку…

Галатея позволила себе недоверчиво хмыкнуть для поддержания беседы.

— Да-да, — оживилась Офелия. — Представьте себе, каково ей было. Бедняжка вкалывала семь дней в неделю круглый год, все работала и работала. Спала на сырой земле в дождь, жару и стужу, вся измучилась — ни минутки покоя! А йоки так и не выпустила.

Офелия почесала нос, будто задумалась, и Галатея снова проверила лес — спокойный и тихий, словно вымерший.

— Короче, за пару лет она так вымоталась, что захотела умереть, как подобает воительнице ее ранга. И послала черную карту лучшей подруге, соврав куратору, что готова «пробудиться».

Тихо хрустнула ветка. Галатея скорее почувствовала это, чем услышала, и вскочила на ноги. Младшие воительницы недоуменно уставились на нее, но не успели обернуться.

Из-за ближайшей сосны показался темный женский силуэт. Медленно, будто во сне, Галатея проследила взглядом, как удлиняются руки пришелицы, как они тянутся к сидящим на земле девушкам — и как когтистые кисти, окровавленные и скрюченные, показываются у Номеров Двадцать и Двадцать Шесть из животов.

— И представьте себе: эта сучка, лучшая подруга, отказалась убивать соратницу. Прямо взбесилась! Мол, работай, как все, и не выпендривайся, а решишь «пробудиться» — тогда и зови, — закончила Офелия под хрипы и стоны. Встала и вынула меч, даже на привале оставшийся в петле. — Правда, жуткая бесчеловечность?

***

Стоя на зубце рабонской стены, Галатея почему-то вспоминает ту далекую ночь: как запахи влажной хвои и костра смешались с вонью крови и внутренностей, как жутко и почти беззвучно атаковала «пробудившаяся», у которой, казалось, не было ауры, и как дико хохотала Офелия, нанося и получая удары.

Если что-то и спасло тогда Галатею, так это безумный напор командира. Если что-то и спасло саму Офелию, так это то, что от ужаса чутье на йоки обострилось у Галатеи, как никогда прежде. По малейшему колебанию чужой ауры она угадывала, куда направлен удар, и бросала все силы на упреждение, пока Офелия атаковала. Совместно они накрошили «пробудившуюся» в мелкий салат.

А потом Галатея, всегда быстро соображавшая, попыталась пересчитать Офелии зубы и повырывать руки-ноги за ловлю «на живца».

И эта сука все хохотала и хохотала, чтоб ее.

После драки, закончившейся вничью, их обеих стремительно повысили в рангах. Больше Гаталея никогда не попадала с Офелией на задания и понятия не имела, что та думает насчет того, что получила более низкий Номер.

Но теперь, слушая, как рабонская стража внизу отвлекает внимание на себя, чтобы горожане спаслись от Агаты, Галатея понимает: иногда кем-то приходится жертвовать.

И чувствует себя, как та воительница из страшной истории: будто вкалывала годами — и вместо желанного избавления получила отповедь и еще немного работы.


End file.
